Phantom of the Opera Larten CrepsleyOC
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Larten Crepsley/OC On Hold until I get myself back into CDF...sorry, pplz! Thnx for adding!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A normal life, that's all I want. But no, I have to have my weird imagination. I love Vampires, I think they're the most interesting creatures beside Werewolves._

_My name is Schnell __Weiß Darstellung, which means Quick White Phantom in German._

_And I love the play Phantom of the Opera. It's a good play, full of deciet, love, obssession, and longing. _

_Everyone calls me a freak, being as smart and weird as I am._

_My best friend had gotten tickets to a freak show, perhaps I should join it, since I am a powerful young woman. I am pale, with a speed no one can match, and eyes as violet as a mix of purple and blue. That's why I'm a freak, I'm a Vampire myself. Changed unwillingly into a Half-Vampire by a Vampaneze that didn't have the guts to kill me off, so he changed me instead while getting a nice big taste of my blood. I know she'll miss me, but I've made up my mind. With no family, and nothing to lose, I'm joining Cirque Du Freak._


	2. Overture

Overture

"Tonight's the night, Shelly," My nickname's Shelly, since most people can't pronounce Schnell. My best friend Marina Grove handed me my ticket. I stuffed the ticket in my pocket.

"Tonight's the night we go our seperate ways. I will miss you and my old life," I hugged her as soon as I'd flitted to the ground and caught the pettite woman. "But I know I will love my new life."

"You never told me what your power was, Schnell," Marina whispered as we walked. "What is it?"

"You should never know," I shook my head, cutting the short conversation off. She knew not to push it if I shook my head. "Here we are."

We stepped inside and I looked about the old theater. It was close to breaking down, but still strong enough for tonight's performance. My ear twitched and I looked to the shadows. A tall semi-skinny man with a tall hat stepped forward, making Marina jump.

"Welcome to Cirque Du Freak, Marina Grove and Schnell Darstellung." He bowed, motioning for us to follow him. I plucked my ticket from my pocket and handed to over to the man, as did Marina. We didn't care to ask how he knew our names, after all this is a freak show. It's full of freaks. When he took our tickets, he thrust them in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed them. "Please come in and sit down. The show's about to start."

We obliged and sat at the very front. When the show started off with the Wolfman, I was not afraid. He stared at me, not making a sound even when women screamed. I mesmerized the beast and the assistants obviously hypnotized him so he wouldn't eat anybody. Next came Cormac Limbs, and the Twisted Twins, and Evra the Spectacular Snake-Boy, and Alexander Ribs, and Rebecca, a peculiar girl with a monkey's tail and power. Then one of the final acts I had been anticipating, Mr. Larten Crepsley and Mrs. Octa.

"Announcing the strangest couple of the show, Mr. Crepsley and Mrs. Octa!" The other Vampire himself flitted onstage. Marina gasped and looked at my calm, emotionless face. I knew who he was, and I know he would never think back on what his college did to my perfect life. I had told Marina, my only friend who believed me when she caught me feeding on a normal human, who had turned me against my will and took my life away from me. I learned well from my mentor, but I hated him until the day--literally--he died. My mentor, Erik Haven, died while protecting _my_ worthless life, jumping into the sunlight and defeating the opposing forces of evil.

"Everyone enjoying the show so far?" Mr. Crepsley looked at the surprised faces of the crowd until he found my unemotional one. He stared long at me, then hesitantly went to his performance. At most points during his part of the show, he'd glance at me, staring thoughtfully. Even when he threw Mrs. Octa into the air and caught her on his mouth to spin a web inside, he watched my eyes as I did his. No emotion passed through mine, but I saw confusion and wonder in his. When he was done, he gave me a "come backstage after the show" type of look, and flitted away. I had to listen, I want him to know what his friend did to my family. Maybe I could use my power and show him my wrath.

"I'm going to go backstage," I whispered to Marina. She hugged me, since it was the end of the show, and held me at arms length. "Just forget about me, Marina Grove, I am no one you knew. If I happen to see you in the far future, I hope then you'll remember me."

"OK, my friend. Mein fruend." Marina kissed my cheeks and left, waving.

"Goodbye, mein fruend." I whispered. I swiftly flitted backstage and stopped right in front of Mr. Tall, as I had learned of the tall man's name at the very beginning of the show. "I request to join the Ciruque, Mr. Tall. I am a Vampire, as you could see in my thoughts."

"Indeed," Mr. Tall nodded. "I grant your request. You can do performances, no?"

"Yes, I can perform. If you will excuse me, one of your important performers needs me to meet him in his tent." I nodded to Mr. Tall and flitted again, right to Crepsley's tent. I stood outside and knocked on the flap. Mr. Crepsley opened it and moved to let me in. "Mr. Crepsley, I'm sure you remember Erik Haven."

"Indeed, and call me Larten," He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit as he, too, sat in a chair. I stood beside the offered chair, but did not sit in it. "What about my old friend?"

"He ruined my life," I growled. Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened momentarily, then they softened.

"So you're the girl he always told me about in his letters," Mr. Crepsley murmured, standing and walking to stand in front of me. "Schnell Weiß Darstellung. He told me you reminded him of the daughter he had to give away. In fact, your parents real last names were not Darstellung, they switched with Vincent when he begged for them to care for you until you could be blooded. He really is your father, Schnell. He is the Phantom of the Opera from legend, but he changed his last name before he was coincidently "killed," He used airquotes. "by me. I was there when he gave you away. He asked me, when you were older, to care for you. I was not a Vampire then, just a runaway. I was blooded two years before you were."

"Nein," I muttered, backing away from Larten and shaking my head furiously. "Nein! That is not true! I never knew my real father! I couldn't have! He never wanted me, loved me, or cared I was alive!"

"That is the story he told the fosters to tell you," Larten stepped forward until he was standing parallel with me again. I moaned in confusion and held my head. Frantic thoughts pulled and pushed on my brain. I feel I'm losing all control. "Schnell, calm down. You'll take then tent down!" I shook my head and looked around just when many asundary unbreakable things clattered back into place.

"I'm sorry. This is too much to take in at once," I slumped forward, falling unconscious in Larten's arms.


	3. Think of Me

Think of Me

The next evening, when Larten woke me up, I was explained everything. My father was friends with him and never told Larten he was a Vampaneze until the boy turned to a man and had been blooded by Seba Nile. After my father found me again and blooded me, he was killed by the Princes of Vampire Mountain. All because a Vampaneze blooded an "innocent woman". Tears streamed down my face. Erik Darstellung truly was my father. And I hated him for blooding me, murdering my fake parents, and taking away the old life I should never have had. I learned more about Larten himself and told him about my current life.

"And now I'm a part of the Cirque," I sniffled and leaned against the strong Vampire's chest. He didn't seem to mind, since he wrapped a lazy arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. "I still think of him whenever I remember what I am. I'm supposed to be a full blood Vampire--or even a Vampaneze--but I do have a small bit of what my mother was. I'm sure you never knew her, did you?"

"No," Larten shook his head. "What was she?"

"An Elf," I explained. "Here, I'll show you my powers." I lifted my hand, dragging a dying plant from the ground. It grew magnificently and a flower bloomed at the top. Larten watched in awe, a smile lifting on his scarred face.

"Amazing," Larten whispered. "Like Mother Nature."

"Oh, no Mother Nature here," I scoffed. "Just the long practiced powers of an abomination."

"Abomination?" Larten asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm half-in-half," I shrugged. "I don't belong to either worlds, Vampire or Elf. They both have discarded me to the trash isle and left me there to rot."

"I haven't," Larten whispered. I blushed, I've only known this man for a few hours and I've already got a tiny, sprouting crush on him. He noticed my blush, and smiled. "I would never, ever think of letting you drop to such a low title. To me, and the Cirque, you shall always be just you."

"Thank you, Larten," I smiled and kissed his scarred cheek. He blushed, mumbling something about being hungry and wanting to hunt. "Why don't we hunt together tonight, just me and you?"

"That would be wonderful," Larten replied.

~*~

I stalked a tall human boy with a smirk on my face. He was drunk, so intoxicated by alcohol that he was singing off-key and stumbling. I then leaped and tackled him. I covered his mouth expertly and breathed the knock-out gas in his face. Larten joined me just when I turned him on his back. I suddenly gasped, my violet eyes going so wide they could--should--have popped out of my skull. The young man looked almost exactly like my father, Erik Darstellung.

"Larten," I squeaked.

"I know, but that is not him," Larten pointed to the young man's right shoulder. "He has no scar."

"B-but he l-looks so much l-like him," I stuttered.

"Drink," Larten gave me a sympathetic look. "Unless you want me to go first."

"Please do," I moved away from the limp body.

"Schnell," Larten whispered before he moved in to slice a small cut on the thigh of the young man. "It'll be alright."

"I...I guess I just miss my daddy," I sighed, tears welling in my eyes. I hid my face from the other Vampire, and silently sobbed into my shoulder. "I barely knew him. I _hated_ him for most of the time he was alive."

"Again," Larten wiped his mouth of blood and motioned for me to drink. I slowly, hesitantly obliged. "Everything will be okay as long as I am here to be with you like I promised your father."

"Thank you, so much," I whispered as I began to drink. My eyes closed pleasantly as I felt the warm, metallic liquid pour down my throat. I pulled away when I had my fill and made sure to heal the wound. Larten helped me up gently and took me up into his arms like a groom does a bride before flitting us back to camp.

_Think of me, every once in a while._


	4. Angel of Music

Angel of Music

"...You are going to perform tonight, Schnell?" Mr. Tall asked me, one eyebrow cocked close to the tip of his top-hat.

"Yes," I bowed. "I would like to, if it's alright with you of course."

"It is fine with me," Mr. Tall nodded. "What are you going to do as your act?"

"Sing," I said simply. Mr. Tall placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"That will be our intervention, you shall sing," Mr. Tall declared. I smiled and thanked him. "It is my pleasure, Madame Schnell."

"Please, Mr. Tall, just Schnell," I said.

"Very well," Mr. Tall nodded and walked out to greet the full tent.

"Our first performance..." I dozed of, daydreaming and thinking of what song to use. Then, I realized, I need an outfit to perform in! I ran to Truska, begging in her native tongue to give me something teenage to wear. She smiled and handed me a lot of a Vampire movie stuff. New Moon stuff, no pun intended. She helped paint my fingernails silver, which sparkled in the light, and gave me a pair of fingerless gloves that came from a random Halloween shop. The new moon Volturi necklace she gave me made me feel like one of them, excluding the fact in the book they drink too much Human blood. The "I Run With Wolves" New Moon shirt made me laugh. I loved the jacket, a deep green Corduroy hooded jacket. And I added a pair of black skinnes and Converse. I felt like a teenager again.

"Thank you, Truska," I kissed her cheek and ran out as Mr. Tall announced my name. Everyone who stood to buy things paused when I stepped onstage. Even Larten was standing stalk still, watching me from the wing. "I am going to sing you all two, modern day songs, may you enjoy them."

"_Hello!"_ My head snapped up mechanically and everyone cheered.

_  
"Hello!_

On the Tv  
In your place  
On Radio -Oh  
It's a riot , it's a riot  
It's a...  
no -Oh  
You are frantic  
don't you panic  
Let it go -Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
In the cities  
On the streets  
Around the globe -Oh  
They turn everything you love  
Into a bow -Oh  
From the cradle  
To the grave  
Out of the show - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Chours :  
Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
Will still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Hello!  
Hello!

All the weapons  
In your hand  
Under control -Oh  
But they wait  
Instead of chasing  
Now it's old - Oh  
Time is running  
But your future's  
Long ago - Oh  
We are  
We are  
We are  
Radio hysteria

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
Will still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun

Will you end the pain  
When I'm by your side  
Before we move  
Into the night  
They're not gonna  
Get us  
Will be allright  
And one day  
The dark sun will shine  
For us!  
For us!

Hello!  
The end it's near  
Hello !  
Will still standing here  
The future just begun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark side of the sun  
On the dark sïde of the sun!"

"_Dont wanna run on your command  
Dont wanna keep on commin back  
Dont wanna swallow all your lies  
Wanna feel alive  
Dont wanna hold on to your truth  
Dont wanna keep on lovin you  
Dont wanna look through jaded eyes  
Wanna feel alive_

We are dogs unleashed  
You and I  
We are dogs unleashed  
You and I

We are dogs unleashed  
Out of control  
Full of dreams  
Nobody knows  
Unleashed  
Dyin to escape  
We dont wanna  
Suffocate  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed  
Tonight  
Tonight

We gonna scratch  
We gonna bite  
We turn your game into a fight  
Were howlin  
To the moon at night  
Tonight

We are dogs unleashed  
You and I  
We are dogs unleashed  
You and I

We are dogs unleashed  
Out of control  
Full of dreams  
Nobody knows  
Unleashed  
Dyin to escape  
We dont wanna  
Suffocate  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed

Touch me  
Treat me  
Love me  
Feed me

Dogs unleashed  
We are dogs  
Unleashed  
Dogs unleashed

We are dogs unleashed  
Out of control  
Full of dreams  
Nobody knows  
Unleashed  
Dyin to escape  
We dont wanna  
Suffocate  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed  
We are dogs unleashed  
Tonïght!"

"Whoo!" Everyone whistled and cheered. I bowed once and began walking offstage. But, they're clapping and cheers became a rythym, soon to change into chanting, "Oncore!"

"Mr. Tall, may I sing one more song?" I asked. Everyone went silent, and I felt my blood run cold as we all waited for his answer.

"Go on, Schnell," Mr. Tall smiled. I smiled back and sang Screamin', one of the best songs from the album.

"Well done, Schnell," Larten patted my head and smiled once I'd gotten offstage. "You're an Angel of Music."

"Thank you," I smiled sadly. "Erik used to call me that on our travels."

"I shall carry it on from him," Larten kissed my forehead, causing me to blush but I hid it. "We'll keep it living."

"Indeed," I agreed, lifting my head and giggling. "Larten."


End file.
